raylantestfandomcom-20200213-history
Television Hub: Footers
Television Footers The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new shows and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia television footer? :Note: Sites should ideally be submitted by the administration team of a site. If there is no team or the admin team has been inactive for six or more months, feel free to submit! If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the show you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a show should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Television Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. This is subject to change, as the footer program may be moving to Community Central. Placement of individual pages has yet to be approved by the powers that be. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My show's genre isn't included. In most cases a show can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough shows for the footer. Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Action *Agent Carter ✓ *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ✓ *Arrow, Constantine, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, Vixen ✓ *Gotham ✓ *Heroes *Smallville ✓ *Supergirl ✓ Animated (adult) :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *American Dad! ✓ *Archer ✓ *Family Guy ✓ *RWBY ✓ *The Simpsons ✓ *South Park ✓ Animated (non-adult) :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *Adventure Time *The Amazing World of Gumball *Arthur *Ben 10 *DC Animated Universe *Digimon *Fairly Odd Parents *Gravity Falls *Gundam *My Little Pony *Paw Patrol *Powerpuff Girls *Rugrats *SlugTerra ✓ *Scooby-Doo *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars Rebels ✓ *Steven Universe *Teen Titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Thomas the Tank Engine *Total Drama *Winx Club Comedy :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *2 Broke Girls *The Big Bang Theory *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Freaks and Geeks ✓ *Glee *Hey Dude ✓ *How I Met Your Mother *Liv and Maddie *The Muppets *New Girl Crime :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *24 *The Blacklist *Castle *Criminal Minds *CSI *Elementary *Hawaii Five-O *Homeland *Justified *Law & Order *Major Crimes *NCIS *Person of Interest *Scorpion *The Unit *White Collar Drama :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *Breaking Bad, Better Call Saul *Chicago Fire *Degrassi *Downton Abbey *Emmerdale *The Fosters *Girl Meets World *The Good Wife *Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice *Last Resort *The Last Ship *Lost *Pretty Little Liars *Scandal *Vikings Fantasy :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Charmed *Game of Thrones *Grimm *iZombie *Lucifer *The Magicians *Once Upon a Time *The Shannara Chronicles *Teen Wolf *Vampire Diaries/Originals Horror :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *American Horror Story *Fear the Walking Dead *Hannibal *Outcast ✓ *Penny Dreadful *Scream Queens *The Strain *Supernatural *Twin Peaks *The Walking Dead Reality :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *The Amazing Race *American Idol *Big Brother *Dance Moms *Dancing With the Stars *Project Runway *Survivor *Teen Mom *Top Chef Science Fiction :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *The 100 *Colony *Continuum *Doctor Who *Falling Skies *Farscape *Firefly *Fringe *Haven *Mystery Sciene Theater 3000 *Orphan Black *Star Trek *Stargate *X-Files Category:Hubs